Over the years, factors such as pregnancy, nursing, and the force of gravity take their toll on a woman's breasts. This situation is known as ptosis and is defined as a situation at which the nipple-areola complex projection is lower then the infra-mammary fold, i.e. the nipple is below the level of the lower breast crease. As the skin loses its elasticity, the breasts often lose their shape and firmness and begin to sag, obtaining a teardrop like shape rather then a cone-like shape. Breast lifting, also referred to by the alternative names mastopexy and manzmoplasty, is a procedure used for reshaping saggy and loose breasts, elevating the nipple and areola to a higher level and, thus affording the breast its former shape and firmness which can result in a revitalized body image that can bolster a woman's self-esteem.
Many women use a push-up bra to support their breasts. This however is at times uncomfortable and may be restricting as far as the selection of clothing.
Mastopexy procedure according to prior art techniques involves reducing ptosis (sagging of the breast caused by stretched skin, in many cases due to a great loss of breast tissue). During a breast lift, long incisions are made along the natural creases in the breast and around the dark skin surrounding the nipple (areola), a keyhole-shaped incision above the areola is also made to define the new location for the nipple. Excess skin is removed from the lower section of the breast and the areola, nipple, and underlying breast tissue are repositioned up to a higher position.
The nipple is moved and incisions are closed with sutures.
Several methods for performing a mastopexy are known, and the technique opted for depends mainly on the amount of breast and fat tissue, the amount of skin to be removed, symmetry in volume of breasts and size of areolas, and choice and taste of patient. Since the procedure involves surgery, it may be coupled with breast augmentation and with resizing or repositioning of the areola to a more aesthetically pleasing position and the shape of the mound may be improved by placement of breast implants. Occasionally, only a one-sided breast lift is required, when the other breast is in a reasonable position on the chest and does not require a breast lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,161 to Breiner discloses a mastopexy procedure according to which an anchor-shaped incision is made, having a bottom line along the infra-mammary crease, using a circular cutter to form the top portion of the incision and an incision around the areola to reduce the diameter thereof. After removing excess skin inside the incision, and breast tissue in the case of mammaplasty, shifting the areola, nipple and underlying breast tissue upward to position the areola/nipple complex within the circular top portion, pulling the flaps of skin formed to the sides of the incision down and around the areola and underneath same, and then suturing adjacent skin edges to complete the lifting and reshaping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,884 to Pignataro discloses a mammary prosthesis comprising a wedge shaped sheet of flexible biocompatible material having reinforced upper and lower attachment portions for attachment to bone of a patient by bone anchors, with the lower attachment portion being anchored to one or more ribs. The lower attachment portion includes a support member less flexible than the sheet material having suture receiving openings for receiving bone anchor sutures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,494 to Coggins et al. discloses a prosthesis for supporting tissue which among others may be used also in a breast lift procedure, wherein one end of the prosthesis is implanted deep into the breast tissue and the opposed end is attached to either the clavicle or the rib.
These procedures are typically performed under general anesthesia, though at times local anesthesia is sufficient, and they may last several hours, depending on the extent of the surgery.
As with any surgery, there is always a possibility of complications such as a reaction to the anesthesia, bleeding and infection (which may cause scars to widen).
Mastopexy does leave noticeable, permanent scars, although are so planned as to be concealed by a woman's bra or bathing suit. One may expect that after about one year the scars will hardly be noticeable. As far as aesthetics, there may also be some dissatisfaction, as the final appearance may not always meet the patient's expectations. Furthermore, a breast lift performed according to conventional techniques won't keep firm forever, the effects of gravity, pregnancy, aging, and weight fluctuations will eventually take their toll again.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a novel system and a method for breast lifting, wherein the above drawbacks are significantly reduced or overcome. The system according to the invention and the method for carrying it out are minimally invasive and may be considered as non-surgical, i.e. they do not involve incisions (but rather two or four stab incisions) and removal of excess skin, nor do they require stitches. However, the system may also be used in conjunction with breast enlargement (breast augmentation with mastopexy) or breast size reduction, which are surgical procedures.